Nothing
by zelda3469
Summary: Link's been captured, everyone's dead, Ghira is being Ghira... Bla, bla, bla. T for safety...


I am nothing... I failed, I let everyone down. All my friends are dead because of me; Including my sweet Zelda with hair so long and nearly gold. Her eyes matched the color of they sky before dark clouds hid the beaming sun. She meant everything to me, and now... now she's dead. I couldn't save her, I couldn't win the battle against the Demon King. I was weak, I am weak.

_No matter how many times I expertly slashed my blade the king's scaly skin I could never land a blow. He would always knock me back and watch me fall in the clear water with a splash, or he would block my attacks with his sword before yanking on my arm and brutally tossing me to his feet. I rolled to the side, avoiding the black steel aimed for my heart, beating wildly within my chest, and returned to my feet. I was never given the time to regain my stance, the Demon King would always charge forward, forcing me to cower behind my shield._

_The red aura outlining his blade would flash with excitement when the king nicked my arm as I staggered backwards._

_"Master," Fi started, her voice lacking emotion, as per usual, while the hilt of the Master Sword began to blink a light blue "It is only a matter of minutes until Demise absorbs Her Grace's soul. You must defeat him quickly."_

_I yelped as Demise stuck my shield ferociously and rendered it useless while I was distracted by the blue sword spirit. The leather straps detached from the shiny blue metal. My heart sank as the protective portion of my shield landed on the ground by my booted feet with a watery clank. I could hear Fi advising me jump back to avoid the incoming blow. Her voice was lost to me, all my mind could register was that my only means of defense was gone and I was vulnerable._

_The king's sword bit into my side, making me stumble forward before dropping my only useful weapon. My knees made contact with the wet ground while my hands, coated with crimson blood, were covering the new, bleeding, gash above my hip. My vision swooned and my body collapsed. I waited for the Demon king to thrust his blade into my body, to swiftly end my life. With my eyes closed I prayed to the gods for forgiveness. I knew at that moment I had failed my mission, and thought death would soon embrace me in its cold clutches._

Sighing I let my head drop and rest on the tops of my knees. My wrists, pinned to the grimy stone walls with thick metal braces, begin to bleed at a sluggish pace. I close my eyes, only to see no change in my surroundings, everything is still pitch black. The smells of decay, death, and my own waste continue to fill my nose as I steadily breath. I can hear water dripping in the distance, as well as the pitter-patter of little feet scurrying across the filthy floor, rats no doubt. Something with at least eight legs drops onto the top of my head and starts to make my overgrown, greasy, hair its home. I sigh at the minor annoyance, wanting to brush the bug off my head with my hands, but they're numb, my fingers barely grazing a few strands of my dirty hair.

I let my pointy ears droop as soft footsteps approach. Each of the steps grow louder as they near my dark cell of confinement. I hear a chuckle in the distance, mocking me, as I crack my eyes open. There is a loud thump followed by the squeaking and groaning of heavy steel. A dim sliver of light from the hall seeps through the small opening in the door. I squint, the sudden light irritating my eyes, now used to complete darkness. A tall thin figure slips into my cell gracefully, laughing at my pitiful appearance.

"I can tell you're sick of wallowing in your own filth, all alone." He starts in a bubbly manner. "Why waste away in here? Is it because you're still to stubborn to swallow your pride?"

That wasn't it. I no longer had pride. What was there to be proud of? I only forced myself to live in these horrid conditions because I didn't want to join the ranks of those who had wiped out my entire race, except for me of course.

"My offer still stands." I look at the floor and refuse to make eye contact. His offer becomes more tempting each day. I want to give in so badly... but I can't. It would be wrong... I would be a traitor to Hylia, to Zelda.

"Oh, now don't be that way. Don't be so stubborn. It gets you no where." My enemy takes several steps forward and kneels. He gingerly takes my head into his hands and forces me to look into his empty eyes.

"Think of how nice it would be to be clean again, to be fed properly, to live in luxury." He traces one of his hands down the side of my neck and down onto my torso. His fingers tap my bones, covered by a thin layer of skin. I twitch as he touches each of my sore, fragile, ribs.

"My, my sky child... How the months have worn on you." His white lips wind into an amused grin. "This hell you're living in can easily disappear, all you have to do is submit to me."

I stare blankly at his face. Turning my head to the side I consider his appealing offer once again. I have nothing left, everything I once clung to dearly is gone; all because of his master. I will remain nothing more than a worthless prisoner if I continue to deny the Demon Lord's offer. The cruel irony that my nemesis are the only ones who can give me a purpose, a new start, sickens me. I almost laugh dryly at the thought.

But is everyone really gone? Zelda... Groose, Impa, Pipit... They're still with me right? In my heart...

What am I thinking? They've moved on, they are no longer tied to this world... Their souls are free while mine is forever bound to this land by the chains of fate. I have always been and always will be trapped, so to speak. I was meant to protect all mortals from the greatest evils, a task the gods burdened my spirit with. I shall always be bound to this world; everything I cling to, in another life even, will be heartlessly ripped away.

"Yes..." comes my hoarse response. It is the first word I have ever spoken to the demon, and I sound weak, broke even. I have lived as nothing for too long, I need a purpose in life again. I desperately wish that I could be known as the legendary hero, I wish I could have fulfilled my original destiny, at least in this life. The past is behind me now, and I am finally ready to accept it.

The bonds restraining my wrists vanish, and my arms fall limply to my sides like noodles. My shoulders are seized by my new master and I am yanked to my feet. Legs cramping, I stumble forward. Ghirahim catches me and pulls me close.

"Now, I believe a bath is in order."

I nod my head while it lolls on his chest. One of his gloved hands slowly rubs my back as I lean against his warm body. I press my ear against his chest, listening to his heart's rhythmic beat. It has been far too long sense I could hear the steady thumping of another live creature's heart. I smile sloppily and close my eyes. Finally, I'm not alone.

**I don't know... I just don't know. I really need to stop writing oneshots... God I have to many on my computer. Review? Maybe?**


End file.
